The League of Misfit Heroes
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: Tenro Shimizu, a up-and-coming hero with a rather odd quirk from the city of Nima, is a member of a band of heroes known as the League of Misfit Heroes, (LMH) named after their unusual, castaway members. this is the story of their quest for stardom in the hero world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is seiji the dreamer once again here with my 1st ever my hero academia fanfiction story. currently I'm about halfway through the 2nd season so forgive me if i don't know every single element of the anime quite yet. (well this fanfic will be based on OCs so I guess it doesn't matter lol) so anyway, I'm putting a significant amount of thought into this one so hope you enjoy it~**

Our story takes place in a world where people have learned to cope with the existence of individuals with special powers known as quirks. In fact nowadays, just about 80% of the world's population possess some sort of unique power. Upon this occurrence, heroes were created and established as the beacons of justice as there were those who used their powers for villainy. In this world there are many hero agencies and leagues, and this story will be about one such hero league. A different, unique kind of hero league, known as the League of Misfit Heroes.

In a well known eastern japan city lies the famous hero school known as UA academy. Outside the city limits, the next town over, sits a smaller quaint city named nima. There aren't as many famous and established heroes and agencies running here but that doesn't mean there aren't quirk users looking to make a name for themselves. On another calm and busy day in the city things are moving along about as normally as they always do.

 _"and in today's news, the world's gteatest and most famous hero is at it again. yes that's right, the hero all might, made a rare appearance today in our own fare city. earlier this morning he foiled a armored truck heist on the outskirts of the city near the north district. eye witness accounts attest to the heroic sight!"_

People walk by as the news of All Might's heroics were aired on tv and radio throughout the city, and gossiped about by the city inhabitants

"All Might does it again, huh?"

"wow, to think he was so close by. I might've been able to get an autograph~"

"I kinda wish nima had more worthwhile heroes around like All Might..."

Meanwhile in another part of the city, things weren't so calm and easygoing as a crime was in the works. Around what appeared to be a food court area nearby some building with few people in the area, a thuggish looking young man knocks a woman down to the ground then stands nearby her with knife drawn and pointed at her.

"alright lady, if you know what's good for you you'll fork over all the money you got! do it now!" yells the thug

"I-I already told you, I don't have anything more!" says the panicked woman on the ground

"bullshit! hand over the purse, bitch!" he yells taking a step toward her

"h-help me!" screams the woman

"tsk don't bother, no one's stupid enough to come over and save you. all the people around here are snobby wussies anyway!" he says as a small crowd of people observe the scene but keep their distance out of fear. "now let's try this one more time: gimme your damn money, or else!"

"did somebody call for a hero?" came a voice from behind the small crowd

soon after, a young man walks pasts the bystanders and faces the armed thug. he appears to be an overweight man about average height, wearing royal blue tights with black boots, a long sleeve shirt of the same color, boxing tape around both hands, and wide yellowish color sunglasses.

"well, looks like I came in the nick of time~" he proclaims

"huh? who the hell are you? get lost, fat boy!" says the thug

"your villainous actions will not go unpunished, nor will your insult of calling me fat. now, I suggest you surrender... or else" the newcomer says

"yeah?! or else what, dumbass?!" the thug says agitated

"or else... you answer to me! a true blue hero in every sense of the word!" he says grinning

"hero my ass!" says the thug as he charges at the overweight man.

seconds later the thug delivers a hard right arm punch to the midsection of the self proclaimed hero, who takes it without even flinching. having taken the shot from the angry thug he simply looks at him and smirks.

"was that supposed to hurt?"

"tch! cheeky little-!"

the thug tries to pull back his fist and arm for another shot but quickly discovers his fist has gotten stuck in the hero's stomach area as his excess fat has apparently surrounded it.

"what the hell?! I can't pull my arm out!" he thinks to himself

"that's what you get for underestimating a hero of my caliber" the hero says

"wha?! why you!-"

the thug then pulls back his left arm with knife in hand and attempt to swing it at the hero, but the hero grabs his wrist quickly causing him to drop the knife. he then tightens the grip on the thug's left hand and wrist causing him a good deal of pain, followed by a swift knee to the gut of the villain, who then drops to his knee.

"koff! goddamn it!"

"let this be a lesson to you, never discount a hero. especially not... a "fat" hero"

the overweight hero then raises his right arm with hand balled up into a fist.

"clobber... punch!" he yells as he punches the thug right in the face, knocking him back on the ground and seemingly knocking him out. shortly after the hero brushes his hands together

"well, he should be out for a good while now. are you ok, ma'am?" asked the hero as he came over to the woman who was on the ground

"uh, y-yes I'm ok now. t-thank you so... much for saving me" she says

"not a problem miss, all in a hero's work" he says giving the thumbs up

"oh, but... who are you?" asks the lady

"me? I'm a hero, of course. to be more accurate, I'm one of the heroes who represents the LMH. a first class pervayer of justice that will someday rival even all might himself! remember this name, and remember it well! call me... fato man!"

 **Tenro Shimizu**  
 **Hero Name: Fato Man**  
 **Quirk: Fat Cell Manipulation**

 **End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaptet 2 coming soon**


End file.
